La cabane sur la Lande
by Aurelia-21
Summary: Un tremblement de terre, une cabane au milieu de nulle part, une Goa'uld, il se passe vraiment des choses étranges sur cette planète


AURÉLIA

Fic 33

Août 2004

**Epoque : **Saison 7 avant Heroes.

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de Stargate ne m'appartiennent pas…

**Résumé : **Un tremblement de terre, une cabane au milieu de nulle part, une Goa'uld, il se passe vraiment des choses étranges sur cette planète

**Classification : **Tout public

**Genre :** Aventure

**Statut** : Complet

LA CABANE SUR LA LANDE

Chapitre 1

Sur la planète P8J999, il faisait très chaud. Ce n'était pas une planète tropicale, mais la chaleur y régnait en cette saison. C'était le plein été et le soleil dardait ses rayons sur le petit groupe d'explorateurs qui avait déjà fait tomber les vestes. La route était longue jusqu'aux grottes qu'ils souhaitaient atteindre.

-Daniel, Je croyais qu'on devait voir des grottes ? Dit O'Neill après deux ou trois kilomètres de marche en silence.

-Jack, c'est encore à environ deux kilomètres.

-Carter ? Dit O'Neill.

-Mon colonel, L' UAV a estimé la distance à exactement 4 kms 500.

-Bien major dit O'Neill en soupirant.

Ils marchèrent encore une centaine de mètres, quand un bruit violent les fit s'arrêter brusquement. Le sol paraissait soudainement instable.

-Carter cria O'Neill, que se passe t-il ?

-Un tremblement de terre, mon colonel !

-Vite ! Retournons à la porte !

Les secousses se faisaient de plus en plus fortes. Ils tombèrent une première fois, se relevèrent. Teal'c soutenait Daniel qui s'était fait mal à un genou.

-Plus vite ! Cria O'Neill comme les secousses devenaient de plus en plus fortes. Ils évitèrent de justesse de tomber dans une crevasse qui s'était ouverte sous leur pas. Ils durent la contourner et perdirent un temps précieux.

Sam n'en pouvait plus, cette course était terrifiante, elle sentait que la mort les suivait et allait bientôt les rattraper. Ils avaient maintenant très chaud et étaient gênés par leur lourd chargement.

O'Neill la prit par la main pour l'aider à courir plus vite. Ils lâchèrent leurs matériels, pour s'alléger un peu.

La porte était en vue sur un léger promontoire.

Carter poussa un cri :

-Mon colonel, la porte !

Celle-ci fut atteinte par une secousse et tomba, mais de là où ils se trouvaient ils ne pouvaient évaluer les dégâts.

Les secousses continuaient, ils couraient évitant les trous en formation, mais ils ne purent éviter le plus gros et tombèrent dans une crevasse, en poussant un cri déchirant. Etrangement, ce fut la dernière secousse.

Un promeneur passant à ce moment aurait pu voir quatre formes immobiles sur le sol, du sang s'élargissant sous leurs corps disloqués.

Une corneille passa en tournoyant au-dessus des corps, elle coassa et disparut.

Quelques heures plus tôt au SGC.

-Docteur Jackson que pouvez-vous nous dire de la planète P8J999 ?

-Général dit Daniel en se grattant la gorge et en fouillant dans un amoncellement de notes devant lui, c'est une planète qui parait déserte depuis plus de cinq cents ans. Il y a des traces vie, l'UAV a montré l'existence de grottes où venait sans doute se réfugier la population en cas de guerre. Il existe un temple à environ 8 kilomètres de la porte, je pense qu'il serait intéressant de l'explorer.

-Major, y a-t-il du danger sur cette planète ? Dit Hammond.

-Mon général, le sol est volcanique, il y a trois volcans qui ne paraissent pas en activité. Le sol regorge de naquada, mais ce naquada semble un peu différent de celui que nous connaissons. Il me faudrait faire des analyses plus poussées pour en savoir plus, mon général.

-Et quel est le climat ? Ajouta le général.

-C'est un climat tempéré, mais chaud en ce moment, mon général.

-Qu'est ce que vous entendez par « chaud » ? Demanda O'Neill avec une légère trace d'inquiétude dans la voix.

-La température peut dépasser les 35 degrés dans la journée dit Sam en fixant d'un œil amusé le visage du colonel.

-Ah ! Quand même ! Dit celui-ci.

-Colonel, dit Hammond en se tournant vers O'Neill, vous partez dans une heure pour P8J999.

-A vos ordres, mon général dit O'Neill.

Planète P8J999

Teal'c se réveilla, il avait réussi à amortir sa chute, en se laissant rouler sur le sol. Sa jambe était blessée, elle saignait. Il avait de nombreuses contusions sur tout le corps. En se traînant il atteignit Daniel Jackson qui se trouvait le plus près de lui. Il gisait sur le ventre, il vit tout de suite qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire, une large flaque de sang s'était écoulée de blessures à la tête.

Teal'c ne voyait pas Sam et colonel, ils avaient du tomber plus bas, ou étaient restés accrochés au-dessus de lui.

Il les appela :

-O'Neill, major Carter. Seul le silence lui répondit.

Une douleur profonde l'étreignit. Il se laissa aller sur le dos, juste quelques minutes pensa t-il, puis il pourrait aller à la recherche de ses amis. Malheureusement, il était trop tard pour le docteur Jackson.

Il resta inconscient beaucoup plus longtemps qu'il n'avait pensé. Son regard fouilla la crevasse, il crut un instant avoir rêvé ce qu'il avait vécu.

C'était bien la triste réalité, le corps du docteur Jackson était toujours là étendu devant lui.

Il cria à nouveau :

-O'Neill ! Major Carter !

Il lui sembla entendre un gémissement au-dessus de lui. Il commença à grimper les rochers et sur une avancée rocheuse, il les trouva. Mais ce n'était que le cri d'une corneille qui tournoyait au-dessus d'eux.

Ils étaient immobiles l'un près de l'autre, ils avaient du se rapprocher pour se tenir chaud. Sam était couchée sur le torse du colonel. Son visage était détendu, elle souriait presque. Lui était sur le dos, son visage tourné vers elle, son bras sur l'épaule du major. On aurait dit qu'ils dormaient. Teal'c chercha désespérément trace de vie, il ne sentait plus leurs pouls, leurs coeurs avaient cessé de battre.

Ils étaient morts serrés l'un contre l'autre.

Teal'c resta assis un moment près de ses amis, il avait les yeux embués de larmes. Cela devait être une simple mission de routine, aller explorer une grotte puis un temple, sur une planète déserte. Il n'y avait même pas de Goa'uld, rien que le vent qui se levait et cet incroyable tremblement de terre qui avait été si brutal.

SG1 était maudit.

« Pourquoi ai-je survécu ? Pensa Teal'c, j'aurais du mourir avec eux. Si seulement je ne m'étais pas évanoui, j'aurais du lutter… »

Il recouvrit le corps de ses amis avec ce qu'il put trouver, « au moins protéger leurs visages » pensa t-il. Quelques branchages, des pierres firent un semblant de cercueil, de quoi les cacher des vautours attirés par le sang de leurs blessures.

La mort dans l'âme, Teal'c les quitta pour essayer de regagner la porte.

« Je reviendrais mes amis, vous reposerez dans la terre de votre pays, je vous en fais le serment. »

Il se rendit compte que la crevasse dans laquelle ils étaient tombés n'était pas profonde, tout au plus une dizaine de mètres. Il rejoignit la porte, elle était penchée mais pas tombée. Le DHD semblait intact.

Il fit les symboles et se jeta dans le vortex.

Cheyenne Mountain

-C'est SG1 mon général dit le sergent.

Le général était satisfait, « pile dans les temps », pensa t-il.

Le vortex s'ouvrit, et Teal'c parut, seul.

-Que se passe t-il dit Hammond subitement inquiet, où sont les autres ?

Teal'c hocha la tête d'un air désespéré. Il titubait en descendant la rampe.

-Que se passe t-il Teal'c redit Hammond le cœur battant, et étreint d'une sourde angoisse.

Teal'c s'assit lourdement et se prit la tête dans les mains.

-Ils sont morts général Hammond dit–il d'un air sombre.

-Morts ! Comment cela ?

-Un tremblement de terre, nous avons été précipités dans un trou qui s'est ouvert sous nos pas. Je m'en veux mon général, j'aurai peut-être pu sauver le major et le colonel, si je les avais trouvés tout de suite. Mais j'étais blessé, et je me suis évanoui.

-Et le professeur Jackson dit le général.

-Il a été tué sur le coup.

-Allez à l'infirmerie, Teal'c.

-Mon général, il faut les ramener à la base, maintenant, cela ne peut pas attendre, la porte a souffert du tremblement de terre. Il vaudrait mieux agir tout de suite.

-D'accord, une équipe sera prête dans une heure. Pendant ce temps reposez-vous un moment, et faites soigner vos blessures.

-Je dois faire partie de l'équipe, moi seul peux les retrouver ajouta Teal'c.

-Entendu. Vous partirez avec l'équipe.

Le général donna des ordres, une heure plus tard une dizaine de soldats se tenaient prêts avec trois brancards, des cordes, et tout le matériel nécessaire pour les ramener.

Planète P8J999

C'est dans un silence de mort que Teal'c prit la direction du petit groupe. Un vrai cataclysme avait eu lieu sur cette planète, des crevasses s'étaient formées sous la violence du tremblement de terre, c'est vers le fond de l'une d'elles que Teal'c se dirigea. Il montra du doigt :

-C'est ici, et il commença à descendre. Les autres hommes le suivirent. Sur le sol des traces de sang, mais les pierres et les branchages que Teal'c avait déposés sur le corps de ses amis étaient éparpillés un peu partout aux alentours.

D'eux, nulle trace, ils avaient tout simplement disparu.

Teal'c se reprit à espérer. Les Asgards peut-être ? Pensa t-il.

C'est le cœur un peu moins lourd qu'ils reprirent le chemin de la Terre.

Cheyenne Mountain.

Le général Hammond réunit un briefing d'urgence. Il avait constitué une équipe de recherche commandée par le colonel Greath, et composée de Teal'c, du docteur en archéologie Anita Miller et du capitaine Rogers

Anita prit la parole :

-Ne sachant pas si SG1 a été transporté hors de cette planète, je vous propose de commencer les recherches sur P8J999. Voici les images du temple qu'avait relevées l'UAV. Le seul problème : je ne sais pas si le temple a résisté au tremblement de terre.

Elle projeta quelques images sur le mur. On voyait un temple d'assez grande dimension, c'était plus un château qu'un temple. Il restait quelques tourelles, de grands pans de mur, on voyait des restes de fenêtres à meneau. Une tour plus grande évoquait la présence d'un donjon.

-Est-ce que l'activité sismique de la planète est terminée ? Demanda Hammond au capitaine Adam Rogers qui était géologue.

-Il faut aller sur la planète faire des relevés, mon général.

-On va envoyer un UAV pour évaluer les dégâts, dit Hammond

-Général Hammond je pense qu'il faut d'abord sécuriser la porte, dit Teal'c, elle penche et je crains que nous ne puissions faire qu'un seul passage avant les réparations, ce sera le premier travail à faire. Le DHD n'ayant pas souffert des tremblements de terre, cela ne devrait pas poser de problème pour la consolider.

-D'accord Teal'c, vous dirigerez les travaux de réfection de la porte, dès que vous serez de l'autre côté. Capitaine Rogers, votre premier travail sera d'étudier les risques de répliques. Professeur Miller, dit-il en se tournant vers la jeune archéologue, y a-t-il sur cette planète des traces d'activité Goa'uld ?

-Avec le peu que nous ayons, il est difficile de le savoir, mon général. Mais je pense qu'en étudiant les ruines du château, nous aurons bientôt des réponses à toutes nos questions.

-Messieurs, votre mission est claire, étudier cette planète, et essayer de trouver ce qui est arrivé à SG1… et ramenez-les…dit-il d'une voix étouffée. Dans tous les cas soyez extrêmement prudents. Colonel Greath ajouta t-il, vous partez dès que votre équipe sera prête. Rompez.

Le général avait été un peu sec. Il le savait, mais n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Il était content que Teal'c soit revenu. Il savait que celui-ci ferait l'impossible pour retrouver ses amis. Il connaissait peu le colonel Luc Greath qui avait d'excellents états de services, il dirigeait SG8 depuis maintenant trois ans, et il avait toute la confiance du général. Mais pour Hammond ce n'était pas un ami aussi proche que pouvait l'être le colonel O'Neill.

Planète inconnue.

La cabane était faite de rondins et ne comportait qu'une seule pièce. Un feu brûlant dans la cheminée constituait tout l'éclairage de l'habitation. La jeune fille était assise près du feu, avec un pilon, elle écrasait des plantes dans un bol. Elle jeta le mélange dans une marmite d'eau bouillante suspendue à une crémaillère au-dessus du feu. Une agréable odeur se répandit dans la pièce.

La jeune fille, presque une enfant, se leva. Elle était vêtue pauvrement d'une robe de grossier lainage, ses pieds nus étaient chaussés de sabots. Sa seule parure constituait en une masse de cheveux blonds qui descendaient très bas dans son dos. Elle prit un bol sur une étagère et la remplit de la tisane qu'elle venait de faire. Puis elle s'approcha des blessés. Ils étaient trois, deux hommes et une femme. Elle souleva la tête du premier pour le faire boire, il avala difficilement quelques gorgées, elle lui reposa doucement la tête sur le grossier oreiller de paille. C'était un homme jeune, elle avait vu ses yeux, ils étaient d'un bleu profond. Ses blessures étaient graves, il avait plusieurs os cassés et souffrait d'une blessure à la tête.

Le deuxième blessé était une femme, jeune, et blonde. Elle aussi avait des fractures, à la poitrine, car elle respirait mal. La jeune fille lui donna aussi à boire. Le troisième était un homme plus âgé, il avait les cheveux gris, et semblait lui aussi souffrir de blessures internes en plus d'une épaule abîmée. Les trois personnes n'avaient pas encore repris connaissance. Elle ne savait pas qui ils étaient car elle ne les avait jamais vus. Leurs vêtements étaient étranges, une sorte d'uniforme, un pantalon vert foncé, une chemise sans manche qui collait au corps, et de couleur noire. Ils n'avaient pas de lances avec eux, ni d'arcs et ni de flèches. La jeune fille avait été obligée de les dévêtir pour soigner leurs blessures. Elle leur avait mis des branches attachées avec du tissu sur les membres cassés et des emplâtres sur les blessures ouvertes. Pour les blessures internes elle leur faisait boire ses décoctions, mais elle craignait que ce ne soit pas suffisant. Si seulement sa grand-mère voulait bien rentrer !

Planète P8J999

Les travaux de réfection du shapaï avaient pris une journée Teal'c dirigea les réparations et il put prendre contact avec Hammond dès la fin de la journée.

-Général Hammond, j'ai retrouvé l'endroit où nous étions tombés, ils n'y étaient plus, comme je vous l'ai dit, et il n'y a pas d'indices susceptibles de nous aider à les retrouver.

-Etes-vous sûr que c'était le bon endroit Teal'c ? Il faisait nuit !

-Sûr, général Hammond, il y a des traces de sang. Quelqu'un les a emmenés. Nous allons explorer les ruines, peut-être trouverons-nous quelque chose.

-Entendu Teal'c, dit Hammond d'une voix lasse, dès que vous avez du nouveau contactez-moi.

-Bien général Hammond.

Et le vortex se referma.

L'équipe se dirigea tout d'abord vers les grottes. Ils refirent le chemin parcouru par SG1 la veille. Des trous et des crevasses dus au tremblement de terre avaient changé le paysage.

Adam fit des relevés géologiques et conclut qu'il n'y avait plus de menaces sismiques. Ils firent le trajet jusqu'aux grottes sans encombre.

Les grottes étaient désertes, il n'y avait pas trace de vie, ni de feux. Personne n'y avait jamais pénétré depuis des dizaines d'années.

Ils arrivaient en vue du château ou du moins ce qu'il en restait. Les photos prises par L'UAV n'étaient plus d'actualité depuis le séisme. Il ne restait plus rien que des ruines. Les pierres étaient instables et le colonel Greath recommanda la plus grande prudence. Anita pénétra dans l'enceinte pour essayer de trouver des traces. Mais les questions restaient sans réponse, qui avait construit ce château ? Avait-il appartenu à un Goa'uld ? Pourquoi un Goa'uld aurait laissé à l'abandon une planète possédant du naquada.

Adam Rogers était resté un peu en arrière pour faire un prélèvement de naquada, en vue d'analyses ultérieures.

Planète inconnue

-Hildegarde ! Hildegarde ! Entendit la jeune fille qui s'était assoupie devant le feu.

-Grand-mère pensa t-elle ! Enfin ! Elle sortit au devant de la vieille femme qui avançait doucement vers la cabane. Celle-ci paraissait très âgée, elle était voûtée, mais son regard vert possédait une étrange jeunesse.

-Sont-ils réveillés ? Demanda t-elle en entrant dans la cabane.

-Non, grand-mère, pas encore.

Elle jeta un regard vers les trois blessés qui étaient allongés sur une sorte de paillasse qui prenait tout l'angle de la pièce. Elle referma la porte derrière elle, car le temps avait changé, il faisait humide et pluvieux et la température avait considérablement baissé.

Elle se pencha vers les blessés

-Ils étaient morts, quand je les ai trouvés je n'ai pas pu les guérir complètement. Il faut me les remettre sur pied, j'en ai besoin.

-Vous les connaissez grand-mère dit la petite Hildegarde.

-Oui, je les connais. Ils voyagent toujours à quatre, avec le jaffa, dit-elle.

-Qui sont–ils ?

-Des guerriers redoutables de la Tauri.

-Tu veux en faire des soldats pour ta cause demanda l'enfant ?

-Oui, c'est cela. Celui-là c'est Daniel Jackson, il en connaît plus sur les Goa'ulds que tout autre. La femme c'est Samantha Carter, une excellente guerrière, l'autre homme c'est Jack O'Neill, leur chef.

-Tu n'as pas trouvé le jaffa ? N'est-ce pas grand-mère ?

-En effet, il avait disparu.

-Je voudrais que tu restes, grand-mère, ta magie est grande, moi je n'ai pas tes pouvoirs pour les guérir.

-Mes dons s'atténuent avec l'âge mon enfant, je n'ai plus beaucoup de force. Mais je vais rester un peu, dit-elle en passant sa main sous le menton d'Hildegarde.

Elle sentit le soulagement dans les yeux de l'enfant.

-Ils te font peur ?

-Non, c'est juste leur immobilité qui me fait peur.

-Tu leur fais boire la décoction avec les plantes que je t'ai montrées ?

-Oui, je les fais boire plusieurs fois par jour.

-Alors il faut attendre, mon enfant, seul le temps peut faire quelque chose pour eux.

Les deux femmes s'occupaient des blessés jour et nuit. Elles se relayaient à leur chevet. Un jour Sam ouvrit les yeux et elle eut un frémissement en voyant ce vieux visage ridé penché sur elle.

-N'ayez pas peur, je ne vous veux que du bien. Avez-vous soif mon enfant ?

-Oui murmura Sam, elle réussit à s'asseoir et but avidement de l'eau fraîche.

Puis elle eut un mouvement de recul, les yeux verts de la vieille femme plongèrent dans ceux de Sam. Elles s'étaient reconnues.

-Vous êtes…commença Sam

-Comme vous mon enfant, j'ai eu un symbiote, il y a bien longtemps. C'est grâce au pouvoir du Goa'uld que je vous ai sauvé de la mort.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-Je vous ai trouvés sur une autre planète.

-Je ne comprends pas dit Sam, où sommes-nous ?

-Chaque chose en son temps, mon enfant, vous êtes encore faible, vous devriez vous reposer un peu.

-Dites-moi insista Sam d'une voix faible tout en se rallongeant avec un soupir de soulagement.

La vieille femme sourit,

-Je vois que vous n'allez pas vous reposer avant de savoir, vous êtes sur la planète Meridian.

-Et mes amis ? Ils ne bougent pas, dit-elle encore. Comment vont-ils ?

-Ils se reposent.

-Je vous en prie insista Sam.

-Daniel Jackson a une fracture du crâne, et une jambe cassée. Jack O'Neill a l'épaule cassée, et il saigne à l'intérieur. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a. Hildegarde lui fait boire une décoction qui arrête le sang. Il va mieux, car il ouvre les yeux de temps en temps.

Sam se tourna vers Jack allongé près d'elle. Il était pâle, mais semblait dormir paisiblement.

-Mon colonel… murmura t-elle avant de sombrer à nouveau dans le sommeil.

Elle était si fatiguée qu'elle n'avait pas réagi à ce fait, la vieille femme connaissait leurs noms.

-Grand-mère dit Hildegarde en s'approchant de la vieille femme, ils vont mieux n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, mais Daniel Jackson m'inquiète beaucoup, c'est le seul qui ne s'est pas encore réveillé, et je crains que sa blessure à la tête ne soit très grave.

-Veux-tu manger grand-mère avant de reprendre la route ?

-Oui, donne-moi un bol de soupe.

-Tu vas rester longtemps partie maintenant ?

-Plusieurs jours, j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire. Mais je t'ai donné toutes les plantes dont tu as besoin. Je te les confie, mon enfant, dit-elle en l'embrassant.

-Je ferai de mon mieux, je te le promets. Mais j'ai un peu de mal, ils sont lourds à bouger.

-Ne te tracasse pas, Samantha Carter a l'air d'aller mieux, dans quelques jours, elle pourra peut-être les aider avec la pierre. Je te la laisse.

Sam se réveillait de plus en plus souvent. Bientôt elle put se lever et faire ses premiers pas dans la cabane, puis dehors quand le temps le permettait.

-Nous sommes là depuis combien de temps ?

-Deux lunes dit –elle.

-Ce qui fait ? Demanda Sam en souriant ?

-Je ne sais comment vous expliquer, le temps est divisé en quart. Il y a huit quarts dans un jour. Une lune c'est quinze de nos journées.

-Je vois, dit Sam. Je ferai une comparaison avec notre façon de compter le temps.

-Ma grand-mère m'a donné ça pour vous, dit Hildegarde en lui tendant la pierre de guérison.

-C'est avec cela qu'elle nous a sauvés ? Demanda Sam.

-Oui, mais elle n'a pas eu la force de vous guérir, juste celle de vous ramener du royaume des morts.

-Nous étions morts ?

-Oui, vos cœurs ne battaient plus

-C'est elle qui nous a amenés ici ?

-Oui répondit Hildegarde. Mais je ne sais pas comment elle a fait, ni d'où vous venez.

-Quel âge as-tu Hildegarde ?

-J'ai treize ans.

-Et tu vis seule, ici avec ta grand-mère ?

-Oui, nous sommes très pauvres. Mais viens, il faut les soigner maintenant.

Elle s'approcha de Daniel et commença à enlever l'emplâtre qui cachait une partie de son crâne. La blessure était vilaine, noire, un hématome qui n'avait pas saigné pensa Sam.

Sam passa la pierre sur Daniel, la lueur rouge était faible, elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Elle chancela. Hildegarde la retint de justesse, elle avait failli tomber.

-C'est trop tôt conclut l'enfant, tu es trop fatiguée encore, tu devrais dormir un peu.

-Mais il faut que je soigne aussi le colonel, dit-elle en se penchant vers son supérieur. Hildegarde avait attaché son épaule, de façon que l'os se ressoude. Il n'avait pas d'autres blessures apparentes, les contusions étaient guéries depuis longtemps. Elle le regarda d'un air désespéré.

-Pourquoi ne se réveille t-il pas ?

-Il a ouvert les yeux plusieurs fois, mais n'a pas encore dit un seul mot. Il a beaucoup saigné de l'intérieur.

-Comment tu sais cela ?

-J'ai vu beaucoup de blessés. Je sais. Dit-elle seulement.

Elle suivit le regard de Sam, qui se posait sur O'Neill, elle y lut de la tristesse et du désespoir. Elle sourit.

-Tu l'aimes ?

Sam protesta beaucoup trop vite.

-Non, bien sûr.

-Ah, j'aurais cru dit Hildegarde.

Sam ne répondit pas, mais elle était gênée. Elle sortit sur le seuil de la cabane pour n'avoir pas à poursuivre la conversation. L'enfant blonde était trop perspicace et elle avait une maturité dans le regard bien au-dessus de son âge.

Base de Cheyenne Mountain.

Deux mois avaient passé depuis la disparition de la majorité de SG1. Teal'c s'était retiré dans ses quartiers. Depuis qu'il ne pouvait plus faire de Kel'no'rim, il se reposait moins, et trouvait qu'il avait les idées moins claires qu'avant. Il était davantage soumis aux émotions humaines et cela le déconcertait un peu. Ils avaient contacté les Asgards, mais ils ignoraient ce qu'il était advenu de SG1. Les Tok'ra depuis la rupture de l'union avec la Tau'ri étaient devenus invisibles.

Teal'c était persuadé qu'on les avait déplacés sur une autre planète. P8J999 était déserte. Ils y étaient retournés deux fois depuis les tremblements de terre. Il n'y avait absolument personne. Le sol de la planète était devenu trop instable. Adam avait relevé d'autres activités sismiques dans divers endroits éloignés de la porte et avait recommandé au général Hammond de supprimer les coordonnées de cette planète des ordinateurs. Ce que le général Hammond avait fait immédiatement.

L'ambiance au SGC n'était plus la même, Teal'c avait intégré de façon définitive l'équipe du colonel Greath. Celui-ci était un homme rigide qui dirigeait son équipe d'une main de fer. Un excellent soldat mais dans cette équipe il n'y avait pas le petit quelque chose en plus qui rendait SG1 si différent.

Teal'c demanda une entrevue avec Hammond :

-Général Hammond, je souhaiterais quitter le SGC.

Hammond ne répondit pas tout de suite et se contenta de regarder Teal'c attentivement.

-Vous ne vous entendez pas bien avec le colonel Greath ? Je peux vous changer d'équipe ?

-Non, général Hammond, mes amis me manquent, et puis il me semble que je ne suis pas très utile à la place que j'occupe actuellement. Le colonel Greath ne me fait pas confiance et ne me confie pas des missions à responsabilité. Excusez-moi général Hammond je vais peut-être vous paraître orgueilleux, mais je ne suis pas employé à la hauteur de mes compétences. Je voudrais retrouver les rebelles jaffas, je serais plus utile auprès d'eux.

-Je n'ai aucun espoir de vous faire changer d'avis Teal'c ?

-Non Général Hammond.

-Dans ce cas je vais vous laisser partir, mais si un jour vous voulez revenir, sachez que votre place est ici.

Teal'c salua profondément le général et se retira.

Il va nous manquer pensa Hammond. Après lui, SG1 serait bel et bien fini. Le général avait de la peine, il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il pouvait être si attaché à cette équipe. Leurs corps n'avaient pas été retrouvés, le général ne savait pas s'ils étaient vivants ou morts. Mais ils avaient été portés disparus plusieurs fois au cours de ces années, et toujours ils étaient rentrés, plus ou moins blessés, plus ou moins atteints moralement, mais ils étaient revenus. Hammond espérait toujours. Dès que les alarmes annonçaient une arrivée, il se précipitait le cœur battant, et repartait d'un pas un peu plus lourd à chaque fois.

Planète Meridian

Sam se sentait mieux, elle pouvait aider Hildegarde à soigner Daniel et Jack. Celui-ci se réveillait de plus en plus souvent. Les décoctions de la jeune fille avaient guéri ses blessures internes, mais il était très pâle car il avait perdu beaucoup de sang. Quant à Daniel il était toujours dans le coma.

-Nous devrions aller jusqu'à la porte des étoiles dit Sam un jour qu'elle prenait l'air sur le pas de la porte. Nous en sommes loin ?

-Oui, et vous ne devez pas partir maintenant.

-Pourquoi ? Mes amis seraient mieux soignés à la base.

L'enfant se buta :

-Vous devez attendre le retour de ma grand-mère. C'est elle qui vous a sauvés, elle seule pourra dire quand vous serez prêts à repartir.

Sam trouvait cela très étrange, cette insistance à vouloir les garder près d'eux. Elle ne savait pas où se trouvait la porte, elle était peut-être loin ou tout près. Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de le savoir. Il fallait profiter de la nuit pendant que tout le monde dormait pour partir faire une exploration.

La nuit suivante était claire et propice à ce genre d'expédition. Sam fit une première sortie, elle marcha d'un pas rapide pendant deux kilomètres environ. Une soudaine faiblesse l'obligea à rebrousser chemin. Elle se promit de bien se reposer dans la journée et de retenter une nouvelle sortie la nuit suivante.

Quand elle arriva en vue de la cabane, Hildegarde l'attendait sur le seuil de la porte.

-Je t'avais dit qu'il ne fallait pas que tu sortes, tu n'es pas encore assez forte.

-Tu as raison, dit Sam d'un ton qu'elle estimait naturel de façon à ne pas inquiéter Hildegarde.

-Tu devrais prendre la tisane que je t'ai préparée, lui dit l'enfant en lui tendant un bol rempli d'un liquide clair.

La boisson fit du bien à Sam, elle la réchauffa. Elle resta un moment à parler à voix basse avec Hildegarde, puis sentant une étrange torpeur l'envahir elle tomba sur la paillasse plutôt qu'elle ne s'allongea. Elle s'endormit aussitôt d'un sommeil lourd et sans rêve.

A son réveil, le colonel O'Neill avait disparu.

P8J999

Teal'c contrairement à ce qu'il avait dit à Hammond n'était pas resté sur Chulac. Sa planète natale lui avait juste servi de relais, Il souhaitait explorer à fond la planète P8J999.

Les séismes étaient terminés, il n'y avait apparemment aucun danger. Le général Hammond avait stoppé les recherches, il n'avait pas les moyens d'utiliser une partie de ses ressources pour partir à la recherche d'hypothétiques survivants. Il ne pouvait pas le faire, il l'avait fait comprendre à Teal'c. Celui-ci était parfaitement conscient des obligations de Hammond vis-à-vis de l'état-major de son pays. Lui-même était libre, s'étant dégagé vis-à-vis du SGC, il pouvait consacrer le temps qu'il souhaitait à sa recherche.

Il était intimement persuadé qu'ils étaient vivants. Sinon, pourquoi aurait-on enlevé leurs corps.

Tout en réfléchissant, Teal'c marchait à grandes foulées vers le château qu'ils avaient déjà visité. Les ruines n'avaient pas bougé, il n'y avait pas eu d'autres tremblements de terre.

Il les explora longuement, parcourant les salles éventrées, dont le plafond était à l'air libre. Il ne restait pas grand-chose, le lieu était hanté par des corneilles, et des lézards. Il s'obligea à regarder partout, dans tous les recoins, les souterrains, le moindre trou. Tous les pans de murs furent passés au crible, et puis ses efforts furent récompensés, il trouva sur une plaque de granit un dessin, représentant trois corneilles. Il prit des photos, à développement instantané. « Je les ferais voir à Daniel Jackson », pensa t-il dans un premier temps. Puis il eut un geste rageur, ses amis étaient morts, il les avait vus, étendus et sans vie au fond de la crevasse. Il chassa cette image de sa tête. Il lui fallait les idées claires. Les retrouver ne serait pas facile, mais il se le jura. Il mit les photos dans sa poche, et entreprit d'aller explorer plus avant la planète.

Planète Meridian

Tout d'abord Sam ne s'inquiéta pas. Elle avait l'esprit encore embrumé par la drogue qu'avait mise Hildegarde dans la tisane. Elle fit quelques pas devant la cabane pour s'éclaircir les idées.

-Hildegarde !

-Oui Sam, je suis là dit la jeune fille. Elle sortait d'un petit jardin situé derrière la cabane et revenait avec des légumes pour faire la soupe qui allait mijoter toute la journée sur le feu.

-Où est le colonel ? S'inquiéta Sam en jetant des regards autour d'elle.

-Il est parti, dit Hildegarde simplement.

-Parti, mais où ? « Il ne serait pas parti sans nous, c'est impossible »

La jeune fille ne répondit pas et rentra dans la cabane. Elle s'installa à une petite table et commença à éplucher ses légumes.

Sam s'impatienta :

-Hildegarde ! Réponds-moi dit-elle d'un ton sec. Où est le colonel O'Neill ?

Hildegarde baissa la tête et murmura simplement :

-Je ne sais pas.

Sam alors se fâcha :

-Bon, il serait temps que nous ayons une petite conversation toutes les deux.

Et disant ces mots elle prit Hildegarde par le bras et l'entraîna dehors. La jeune fille n'opposa aucune résistance.

-Je ne sais pas Sam, je t'assure dit-elle des larmes pleins les yeux.

Sam fixa l'enfant et lui trouva un air apeuré mais pas inquiet :

-Cela n'a pas l'air de te tracasser beaucoup !

-Non, je fais toute confiance en ma grand-mère.

-Ah ta grand-mère parlons-en ! Où est-elle ?

-Elle est partie sur une autre planète.

-Quelle planète ?

L'enfant se dégagea brusquement et rentra dans la cabane en claquant la porte.

Sam pensa qu'elle avait été trop brusque avec elle. Mais elle se sentait si inquiète. Rien n'avait l'air normal sur cette planète. Cette cabane si isolée, cette lande inhabitée, une vieille femme qui les avait ramenés à la vie, mais ne les avait pas guéris, une enfant de treize ans qui avait la lourde tâche de soigner seule un groupe de trois adultes.

Elle avait réussi à calculer le temps qui s'était écoulé depuis leur arrivée ici. Trois mois avaient passé. Sam pensa avec un serrement de cœur que personne sans doute ne les cherchait plus depuis longtemps. Elle ignorait où était Teal'c, peut être était-il mort lui aussi. Mais pourquoi n'était-il pas avec eux ? Il était temps pour elle de partir, mais elle ne pouvait pas abandonner Daniel qui était toujours dans le coma.

-Dis-moi Hildegarde, as-tu fait tout ce qu'il fallait pour soigner Daniel ?

-Oui, je lui ai fait boire toutes les décoctions que m'a laissées ma grand-mère. Je ne peux rien faire de plus pour lui.

-Laisse-moi rentrer chez moi, il sera mieux soigné là-bas. Nous avons tout le matériel qu'il faut.

-Même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais pas. Je ne me suis jamais servie de la porte des étoiles, je n'en ai pas le droit.

-Pourquoi ?

-Ma grand-mère me l'a défendu. Elle me tuerait si tu partais.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Elle ne me l'a pas dit, répondit simplement la jeune fille.

Sam s'agenouilla à côté de Daniel. Il respirait normalement. Il n'avait plus de bandage, ses hématomes étaient résorbés. De temps à autre il bougeait un peu. Ce n'était pas un coma profond.

-Qu'est-ce que tu mets dans tes tisanes ? Des plantes pour le faire dormir ?

-Oui, il doit dormir beaucoup. Cela fait du bien à sa tête.

-Tu es sûre ? Parce que j'ai l'impression qu'il pourrait reprendre connaissance rapidement. Arrête de lui donner ces plantes.

-Non, ma grand-mère m'a dit qu'il devait absolument dormir.

-Elle est médecin ta grand-mère ? Dit Sam d'un ton agressif.

-Elle est guérisseuse et connaît toutes les plantes, dit Hildegarde en reculant d'un pas.

Sam s'aperçut de sa brusquerie.

-Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te faire peur, je voudrais juste comprendre.

Dis-moi Hildegarde, qui est ta grand-mère ? Raconte-moi ton histoire.

Hildegarde hésitait, et puis voyant le franc regard bleu de la jeune femme, elle se décida à parler.

-Je suis née sur cette planète. Pas ici, dans un village qui se trouve à une lune de marche. Ma mère est morte en me donnant le jour. Je n'ai jamais connu mon père, ma grand-mère m'a élevée, elle m'a dit seulement que mon père était un guerrier, mort quelques mois après ma naissance. Elle m'a appris le secret des plantes, et je sais soigner les blessés. Grand-mère en amène souvent ici chez nous. Elle leur redonne de la force.

L'enfant se tut.

Sam trouvait quelque chose de curieux dans ce récit :

-D'où viennent ces blessés qu'elle soigne ? Nous n'avons vu aucun habitant ici !

-Oui, nous sommes seuls. Personne ne passe ici. Il y a des habitants mais très loin d'ici, à plusieurs semaines de marche. C'est trop reculé et éloigné de la porte.

-Eloigné de la porte ?

L'enfant se tut, elle rougit, elle en avait trop dit. Sa grand-mère allait la gronder très dur, si elle continuait à parler.

Sam n'insista pas, elle ne voulait pas lui nuire. Après tout l'enfant les soignait avec beaucoup de dévouement.

-Tu devrais essayer encore la pierre pour ton ami, lui dit-elle après un moment de silence. Tu as peut-être retrouvé ta force.

-Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas beaucoup d'expérience de ce genre de chose tu sais. En fait je n'ai réussi qu'une seule fois. Elle repensa à la signature de ce fameux traité à la base, avec Thor, Chronos et Nirti.

-Tu as déjà sauvé quelqu'un ?

-Oui, dit Sam amèrement, Chronos.

-Je ne le connais pas.

-C'était un Goa'uld.

L'enfant recula effrayée :

-Tu as sauvé un Goa'uld ?

Elle était effrayée.

-Je n'avais pas le choix, dit Sam. Si je ne l'avais pas fait nous aurions été détruits.

Sam regarda l'enfant avec insistance :

-Il y a des Goa'ulds sur cette planète ?

-Non, non, répondit l'enfant un peu trop vite.

-Mais tu en connais ?

-Il ne faut pas prononcer leurs noms, jamais ! Dit-elle terrifiée.

Sam la prit dans ses bras, elle tremblait. Elle décida de ne plus lui poser de questions, pour ne pas la tourmenter davantage.

Elle prit la pierre de guérison et la posa sur le front de Daniel. Mais comme la première fois une faible lueur éclaira un instant le front du blessé, mais ce ne fut pas suffisant. Daniel n'avait pas bougé et continuait à dormir profondément. Il avait beaucoup maigri et ses vêtements flottaient autour de lui. Même s'il se réveillait maintenant pensa Sam, il lui faudrait une très longue convalescence pour récupérer. Et son cerveau avait-il souffert ?

-Il n'a jamais repris conscience dit-elle à Hildegarde ?

-Si, un peu, il a même prononcé quelques mots, mais ma grand-mère a dit qu'il fallait qu'il dorme.

Sam ne répondit pas, elle se sentait lasse, elle aussi. Elle se tourmentait pour le colonel. Teal'c avait aussi disparu de sa vie. Elle se sentait très seule, perdue au milieu de nulle part avec cette étrange enfant qui en savait beaucoup plus qu'elle ne voulait le dire. Et quand allait revenir cette grand-mère ? Elle avait tellement de chose à lui demander.

-Au fait elle a un nom ta grand-mère ?

-Oui dit l'enfant elle s'appelle Morrigan.

Chapitre 2

Le château se dressait majestueux sur une colline. Le jour venait de se lever quand le petit groupe atteignit la grande prairie qui marquait les approches de la bâtisse. Au pied du château la Boyne s'écoulait lentement, indifférente à la folie des hommes et au temps qui passe.

Ce matin-là le ciel était bleu et un petit vent frais d'hiver venu de l'ouest faisait se dépêcher le petit groupe d'hommes qui n'aspirait qu'à se réchauffer dans une grande salle du château devant un bon feu.

O'Neill ne voyait rien de tout cela, il était allongé sur un brancard de fortune fait de branches et de cordes. Il ne pouvait pas bouger, une puissante drogue l'empêchait de réfléchir. Il perdit connaissance et c'est inconscient qu'il franchit le pont-levis de la forteresse, dominant une immense douve remplie d'eau.

Les soldats pénétraient dans le château par une immense porte qui s'ouvrit avec un grincement. Les lourds battants se refermèrent immédiatement. Ils arrivèrent dans une cour encombrée de charrettes, d'animaux et de soldats.

Ils poursuivirent leur chemin jusqu'à l'escalier qui menait au corps d'habitation. Ils s'arrêtèrent un instant et demandèrent audience au soldat de garde à la porte des appartements de la reine. Ils devaient être attendus car la porte s'ouvrit immédiatement.

Ils laissèrent le brancard au pied du trône et se reculèrent en tombant à genoux.

La reine était grande, elle possédait une magnifique chevelure rousse qu'elle laissait tomber sur ses épaules et son dos. Quelques boucles folles encadraient un visage d'une grande beauté. Il était impossible de lui donner un âge. Sur son front elle avait mis un bijou retenu par un pendentif en or. C'était une émeraude de la plus belle eau qui brillait doucement dans la pénombre, de la pièce. Sa robe était toute simple, blanche et retenue par un lien doré. La lueur des flammes de la cheminée jetait un éclat particulier sur l'ensemble de la pièce, de lourds meubles de bois blond, des chandeliers d'argent, des hauts coffres de chêne.

La reine fit les quelques pas qui la séparaient de l'homme étendu. Elle sourit et congédia les soldats d'un geste de la main.

Elle se pencha sur lui, et lui soutenant la tête le fit boire le contenu d'une fiole. Puis elle le prit dans ses bras comme s'il n'était pas plus lourd qu'une plume et elle le posa sur un divan. Il était profondément endormi, et ne bougeait pas. Elle le regarda quelques instants, puis un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Elle posa un pichet d'eau près de lui et elle quitta la pièce le laissant seul.

Il se réveilla quelques instants plus tard. Son épaule le faisait moins souffrir, il avait un goût de fer dans la bouche et but avidement le contenu de la carafe, sans se poser de questions. Il se leva et fit quelques pas en titubant puis son pas s'affermit, sa vision s'éclaircit et il regarda autour de lui. Il ne reconnaissait pas la pièce où il se trouvait. Il entendit un bruit de pas et se retourna. La vieille femme de la cabane était là. Il ne semblait pas la reconnaître.

-Alors O'Neill, comment vous sentez-vous ce matin ?

-Bien, je me sens beaucoup mieux, merci, mais vous connaissez mon nom ?

-Oui, bien sûr je vous connais, vous allez bientôt pouvoir regagner votre garnison.

-Ma garnison ?

Elle s'approcha et le regarda avec inquiétude :

-Vos blessures vous ont-elles fait perdre la mémoire ?

-Mes souvenirs sont un peu flous.

-Vous-vous rappelez bien être militaire ?

Il n'hésita pas une seconde :

-Naturellement, mais où sont…

Il s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase, il revoyait les visages de ses amis mais était incapable d'y mettre un nom.

-Vous pensez à vos amis n'est ce pas ? Ne vous inquiétez pas, ils vont bientôt vous rejoindre.

-Où sont-ils ?

-Ils ont été blessés au combat, comme vous, lui dit-elle simplement.

-Quand pourrais-je rentrer chez moi ?

Elle le regarda avec inquiétude

-Mais vous êtes chez vous O'Neill ! Vous habitez le château, avec les autres soldats. Vous êtes sûr que tout va bien ? Vous ne voulez pas vous reposer encore un peu ?

-Non, je vais bien, c'est simplement que c'est un peu embrouillé dans ma tête.

-Vous devriez aller retrouver les soldats que vous commandez.

Il ne comprenait plus rien, il commandait des soldats, il ne reconnaissait pas les lieux, il voyait le visage de ses amis, le regard bleu d'une jeune femme, un jeune homme à lunettes et un autre très grand, fort avec un curieux signe sur le front. Il décida de ne plus rien dire, la vieille femme le regardait avec tellement d'inquiétude !

-D'accord j'y vais, dit-il seulement en quittant la pièce.

Il parcourut plusieurs pièces du château, et arriva dans la salle de garde. Un groupe d'hommes l'accueillit bruyamment :

-Capitaine ! Heureux de vous revoir ! Alors vous avez fini de dorloter vos blessures ?

Il les regarda sans comprendre, mais tous les hommes s'étaient levés à son approche. Il devait faire quelque chose, mais quoi ? Puis d'un coup tout lui revint.

Les combats avec ses hommes, la lutte incessante contre l'ennemi de la reine, la reine qu'il servait depuis des années, Morrigan, et son ennemi mortel Cuchulain.

-O'Donnel ! Arrête ! Dit-il en s'approchant de celui qui avait parlé. Il lui donna un grand coup de poing dans l'épaule. Un éclat de rire lui répondit tandis qu'il se retrouvait avec une timbale de vin rouge. O'Neill but avec eux et se fit raconter la fin du combat, celui où il avait été blessé et laissé pour mort sur le champ de bataille.

-Tu as eu beaucoup de chance capitaine ! La vieille femme t'a soigné, elle a accomplit un vrai miracle, on a bien cru que c'était fini pour toi.

-Je ne me souviens pas de grand chose dit-il seulement.

L'image d'un jeune homme à lunettes l'effleura un instant, image qu'il chassa car c'était totalement incongru. Un reste de rêve pensa t-il.

Il passa le reste de la journée à trinquer et à boire avec sa troupe. Demain il demanderait audience à la reine pour prendre ses ordres. Pour le moment il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire que de noyer au fond d'un verre un étrange regard bleu.

Meridian

La nuit était tombée sur la lande.

Un gémissement s'échappait d'un appentis situé près de la cabane. Sam avait pris la décision d'agir et sachant qu'Hildegarde obéissait à un ordre mystérieux qu'elle ne comprenait pas, elle avait pris la décision de l'écarter. Elle n'avait eu aucune difficulté à l'assommer, elle l'avait attachée le plus confortablement possible et l'avait bâillonnée. Daniel qui n'avait pas bu de tisane de toute la journée commençait à se réveiller.

-Sam articula t-il avec difficulté voyant la jeune femme penchée sur lui.

-Daniel, enfin ! Comment vous sentez-vous ?

-Fatigué, très fatigué !

Sam le soutint pendant qu'il essayait de se lever

-Il faut partir d'ici tout de suite dit la jeune femme.

-Pour aller où ?

-Pour le moment n'importe où, sauf ici. Nous sommes en danger. Rapidement elle mit Daniel au courant des évènements de ces derniers mois.

-J'ai dormi trois mois ! J'ai l'impression que c'est hier que nous sommes tombés dans la crevasse.

Il fit quelques pas dans la cabane.

-Où est Jack, il était blessé aussi ?

-En fait nous étions tous morts. La vielle femme nous a ramené à la vie. Le colonel a disparu répondit Sam. Il était grièvement blessé, un jour je me suis réveillé, il n'était plus là.

Daniel avait du mal à assimiler tous ces évènements

-Teal'c n'est pas là non plus ?

- Non, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis que nous sommes là.

-Et nos affaires, nos armes ?

-Je ne les ai pas trouvées, je pense qu'elles ont dû rester sur la planète où avons été « tués ».

Daniel avait repris des forces, il avait mangé un peu de la soupe qui mijotait devant le feu, avec un gros morceau de pain bis. Il regardait ses vêtements flottant autour de lui.

-J'ai du perdre beaucoup de poids.

-Je pense que vous avez surtout perdu beaucoup de muscles. Vous allez pouvoir marcher ? Il faut que l'on retrouve la porte des étoiles.

-Si on ne marche pas trop vite, ça devrait pouvoir aller.

Ils mirent du pain et du fromage dans un sac, et se préparèrent à partir.

-Il faut que je libère Hildegarde, elle va mourir de faim si je la laisse attachée, dit Sam.

-Elle ne va pas nous empêcher de partir ?

-Non, maintenant que vous êtes debout, elle ne peut pas nous en empêcher.

-Elle me maintenait dans une espèce de coma, n'est-ce pas, pourquoi ?

-Elle ne me l'a jamais dit, juste qu'il fallait attendre que sa grand-mère revienne.

Sam et Daniel détachèrent Hildegarde.

-Nous partons maintenant, nous devons retrouver nos amis.

Elle hocha la tête en silence.

-Ça va aller demanda Sam ?

-Ma grand-mère sera très fâchée.

-Mais pourquoi ? Tu sais où est parti Jack ? C'est elle qui l'a emmené ?

Elle ne répondit pas.

-Je crois que nous n'en tirerons rien de plus. Il faut y aller maintenant Daniel, nous avons assez perdu de temps. Où est la porte des étoiles ? Demanda t-elle à Hildegarde.

L'enfant tendit un bras dans la direction du soleil levant.

-Allons-y, merci Hildegarde de nous avoir soignés.

Ils prirent le chemin que la jeune fille avait indiqué. Ils marchèrent jusqu'au soir et ne trouvèrent pas la porte. Ils ne rencontrèrent aucun habitant, c'est à croire que cette planète était déserte.

A la nuit tombée, ils décidèrent de s'arrêter. Ils n'allumèrent pas de feu malgré la froideur de la soirée, trop dangereux.

Hildegarde les avait suivis, elle n'avait pas pu les empêcher de partir, la détermination de Sam était trop forte. Elle leur avait donné une mauvaise direction. Mais il était temps pour elle de rentrer, sa grand-mère allait bientôt revenir.

Elle retourna le plus vite possible à la cabane où sa grand-mère l'attendait. Aussitôt elle courba le dos, car la vieille femme avait l'air furieux.

-Où sont-ils ?

-Ils sont à deux quarts de marche grand-mère. Je n'ai pas pu les empêcher de partir. Sam m'attaquée par surprise. Daniel s'est réveillé. Ils sont partis.

La vieille femme était en colère, elle prit un bâton et en donnant plusieurs coups à la jeune fille qui se mit à pleurer.

-Je t'avais dit de faire attention, lui cria t-elle. J'avais besoin de ces trois guerriers. Heureusement il me reste O'Neill, il est très fort. Mais les autres vont me causer beaucoup de tort dit-elle en donnant un dernier coup de bâton à la jeune fille. Celle-ci se réfugia en larmes dans un coin de la pièce et ne bougea plus.

-Reste ici, il y aura peut-être d'autres guerriers à soigner bientôt. Et elle s'éloigna sans attendre de réponse.

Planète inconnue

Teal'c n'avançait pas beaucoup dans son enquête. Il n'avait comme tout support qu'une photo d'une plaque de marbre sur laquelle on voyait trois corneilles. C'était bien peu. Pourtant il avait rencontré sur une planète quelqu'un qui avait pris la fuite en voyant la photo. Il avait couru après lui, mais l'autre était parti se cacher dans un trou. Il avait vraiment eu l'air effrayé, comme s'il avait vu le diable en personne.

Il marchait d'une ville à l'autre, d'une planète à l'autre. Il arriva un soir en vue d'un village où les gens semblaient accueillants. On le reçut comme un ami que l'on n'aurait pas vu depuis longtemps. Il fut reçu dans une famille, un homme avec sa femme et trois enfants et un vieux monsieur qui était le père de la jeune femme. La nourriture était simple mais copieuse. L'allure de l'étranger attisait la curiosité de la femme qui lui posait beaucoup de questions.

Il leur raconta rapidement son histoire et parla de ses amis qui avaient disparu.

A la fin du repas il leur montra la photo.

-Est-ce que cela évoque quelque chose pour vous ? Demanda t-il.

L'homme prit le cliché et dit simplement : c'est Morrigan.

Cela rappela à Teal'c des souvenirs. Il se rappela la mission que Daniel avait effectuée sur un vaisseau Goa'uld comme lothar de Yu. Morrigan était en passe de devenir un grand maître. Elle avait souffert elle aussi des attaques d'Anubis.

-Sommes-nous sur une planète lui appartenant ? Demanda Teal'c.

-En effet, mais on ne la voit jamais.

-Et avez-vous déjà passé le shapäi ?

-Jamais, c'est le chemin des dieux, il n'y a qu'eux qui peuvent aller d'une planète à l'autre.

Teal'c préféra ne pas répondre. Il ne voulait pas effrayer ses hôtes par trop de curiosité.

Il se contenta de leur demander s'ils connaissaient d'autres planètes appartenant à Morrigan.

-Je vous montrerai à la nuit tombée dit seulement la femme.

Une heure plus tard il faisait sombre, mais pas noir. Une immense lune éclairait le ciel et à l'opposé on voyait des points lumineux très proches.

-Ici c'est Meridian, et un peu plus loin c'est Malata. Ces deux planètes appartiennent à Morrigan.

-Et comment connaître les coordonnées ?

-Je les connais dit l'homme.

-Mais vous venez de me dire que vous n'aviez jamais passé le shapaï !

L'homme eut un fin sourire :

-Je ne suis jamais allé non plus dans le village voisin, mais je connais le chemin.

Et disant ces mots il traça dans le sol les symboles de Meridian et de Malata.

-Vous êtes venu par l'anneau des dieux ? Demanda t-il.

-Oui, mais je suis un homme ordinaire. Tout le monde peut passer par le shapaï.

-Comment est-ce possible demanda la femme ?

Teal'c ne répondit pas. Il ne les connaissait pas assez pour cela. Il les remercia de leur hospitalité et prit la route de la porte des étoiles. Il préférait partir tout de suite. Il choisit d'abord la planète Meridian.

Planète Meridian.

Teal'c avançait à découvert, mais prudemment. Il avait aperçu au loin une cabane. Le paysage était fait de landes, et un vent soufflait de l'ouest apportant nuages et pluies.

La cabane était déserte, mais elle était habitée. Teal'c en fit rapidement le tour et vit tout de suite que ses amis étaient passés ici. Il reconnut des objets leur appartenant, et il eut un coup au cœur quand il vit dans un coin des linges tachés de sang.

De leurs armes, nulle trace.

Il continua sa route mais ne trouva rien de plus, une corneille vint se poser près de lui. Il repensa à la plaque de granit dans le château déserté. Il eut un mauvais pressentiment et décida d'aller explorer la planète Malata.

Planète Malata

La bataille faisait rage. Cuchulain était un colosse, monté sur un cheval une hallebarde au poing il faisait face à un groupe de soldats de Morrigan. Les hommes de Cuchulain envoyèrent une volée de flèches sur l'ennemi, mais ne le firent pas reculer. Ce fut lui qui fit sonner la retraite, car nombre de ses hommes perdaient leur sang et leurs tripes parmi les cadavres de chevaux et des armes tombées. Les hurlements devinrent bientôt des gémissements, et la nuit tomba sur le carnage. Chacun se retira dans son camp attendant le lever du soleil pour reprendre l'assaut.

O'Neill n'avait pas participé à la bataille, la reine qu'il avait rencontrée ne l'avait pas estimé assez rétabli.

Son entrevue avec Morrigan lui avait laissé l'âme troublée. Il semblait être partagé entre deux vies. C'était comme s'il n'appartenait pas à ce monde. Pourtant il était sûr d'être soldat, mais il n'était pas à sa place. Cette guerre-là n'était pas la sienne. Il ne pouvait chasser de son esprit un pur regard bleu, qui n'appartenait pas à cette vie. Personne ici n'avait de tels yeux.

Le lendemain Morrigan le fit appeler.

-Agenouille-toi devant ta déesse dit-elle à O'Neill comme il entrait dans la salle du trône.

Il mit aussitôt un genou en terre et attendit qu'elle parle.

-Me sers-tu avec loyauté et honneur ? Lui demanda t-elle.

-Ma reine, tu sais que je donnerai ma vie pour toi.

-Tu as entendu parler de la bataille d'hier, qu'en as-tu pensé ?

-J'ai observé la bataille depuis la plus haute tour du château et je peux te dire que la lance me démangeait d'aller tuer cet insolent Cuchulain.

La reine sourit et son puissant regard vert plongea au fond des yeux du capitaine de ses armées qui ne cilla pas.

-Ne t'en fait pas O'Neill, tu auras bien l'occasion de te battre. Une fois Cuchulain vaincu, j'ai de très grands projets. Veux–tu en être ?

-Bien sûr ma reine.

-Connais-tu la Tauri ?

-J'en ai entendu parler, dit simplement O'Neill.

-Dis-moi ce que tu en sais.

O'Neill réfléchit un peu, il hésitait un peu.

-Je crois que c'est une belle planète, avec une population nombreuse.

-Ont-il un shapaï ?

Morrigan savait parfaitement qu'il y avait une porte des étoiles souterraine sur la terre, mais elle voulait éprouver la loyauté du Capitaine.

-Oui, ils ont un shapaï, mais je ne sais pas où il est.

-Il est sous la terre dit Morrigan,

-C'est possible dit O'Neill. Il la regardait droit dans les yeux, comme s'il parlait de quelque chose qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Elle essayait de lire dans les pensées de l'homme debout devant elle, elle n'y arriva pas.

Elle continua de le questionner

-Dis-moi, Y a-t-il du naquada sur la Terre ?

-Je ne crois pas, en tout cas personne n'y a fait allusion devant moi.

-Sais-tu si leur porte des étoiles est gardée demanda la reine d'un ton tout à fait innocent.

Il réfléchit, cherchant à se rappeler quelque chose

-Je crois qu'elle est gardée, j'ai entendu parler d'un iris en titane qu'ils n'ouvrent que quand on donne un code précis.

Morrigan se leva pour cacher son énervement, tout cela elle le savait depuis longtemps, ce qu'elle voulait c'était le code pour ouvrir l'iris.

-Tu le connais ce code ?

-Pourquoi le connaîtrais-je ? Dit-il, en la regardant d'un air soupçonneux.

-C'était juste une question dit-elle en battant prudemment en retraite.

Elle ne voulait pas lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. La drogue qu'elle avait fabriquée grâce à sa propre science des plantes, agissait toujours sur lui. Mais il avait l'air très fort et sans doute devrait-elle en augmenter les doses. Sa magie aussi était grande, elle connaissait la force de son regard hypnotique, et cela combiné à un subtil poison faisait de O'Neill un homme à sa solde et prêt à mourir pour elle.

Elle était très fière, car elle avait retourné si facilement le grand guerrier de la Taur'i. Pas si fort que ça sans doute, mais tant pis, elle s'en arrangerait. Elle ferait attaquer la Terre par O'Neill et se réjouissait de le voir se battre contre son propre camp. Traître sans même le savoir. Quelle jouissance !

Planète Meridian

Daniel et Sam avaient finalement trouvé la porte des étoiles après plusieurs heures de marche. Ils n'avaient rien avec eux, et devaient trouver de quoi se nourrir en cours de route. Le pain et le fromage étaient épuisés depuis longtemps. Ils ne parlaient pas. De quoi auraient-il pu parler ? Leur inquiétude était grande et il n'y avait que des questions sans réponses. Ils avaient passé une partie de la nuit à se torturer l'esprit, maintenant ils marchaient en silence d'un pas rapide et se cachaient au moindre bruit dans les taillis.

Arrivés près de la porte, ils entendirent le bruit caractéristique des chevrons qui s'enclenchaient. Ils n'eurent que le temps de se jeter dans un fossé. De la flaque bleue immobile jaillit un oiseau noir. Le vortex se referma sous les yeux ébahis de Sam et Daniel. L'oiseau avança jusqu'au bord du promontoire, puis sûr d'être seul, il se transforma en une vieille femme, la grand-mère d'Hildegarde, qui s'éloigna d'un pas rapide en direction de la cabane.

Dès qu'elle eut disparu à leurs yeux, ils se précipitèrent vers le DHD et Daniel tapa les premiers symboles qui lui venaient à l'esprit.

Inutile d'essayer la Terre, ils n'avaient plus de GDO, et de toute façon leur code serait annulé depuis longtemps.

Le soleil venait de se coucher quand ils arrivèrent sur la planète de Tonan..

Chapitre 3

Base de Cheyenne Mountain

La vie un moment désorganisée, avait repris au SGC, mais le général Hammond parlait de plus en plus de prendre sa retraite. Il n'avait plus le cœur à continuer. Cela faisait plus de trois mois que le major Carter, Daniel Jackson et le colonel O'Neill avaient disparu. Il n'avait plus de nouvelles de Teal'c non plus.

Le président avait refusé sa démission, mais il ne refuserait pas éternellement. Hammond avait promis d'attendre la fin de l'année pour prendre une décision. Il lui restait quelques mois.

Le pire pour lui c'était l'incertitude, Teal'c avait simplement dit qu'ils avaient disparu, de l'endroit où ils étaient tombés. Il n'en savait pas plus. Sans doute étaient-ils retenus prisonniers quelque part dans la galaxie, torturés ou tués par les Goa'ulds. Il ne voulait pas penser une telle chose, mais malgré tout il n'était pas optimiste.

-Ouverture non programmée de la porte dit le sergent

-Fermez l'iris dit Hammond descendu, en courant de son bureau comme à chaque fois que la porte s'ouvrait.

Ils attendaient les yeux rivés sur les ordinateurs en attente de la reconnaissance d'un code.

Le sergent leva les yeux vers le général

-C'est la planète de Tonan mon général.

-Tonan ! Dit Hammond surpris, ouvrez l'iris.

Quelques secondes plus tard Daniel et Sam arrivèrent en haut de la rampe. Ils firent quelques pas titubants, soulagés d'être arrivés à la maison, mais vaincus par l'épuisement, ils tombèrent.

Aussitôt une équipe médicale les prit en charge.

Une heure plus tard installés confortablement à l'infirmerie, ils purent commencer à raconter leur aventure au général.

Le récit dura longtemps. Hammond les écouta sans les interrompre

-Il leur faut au moins huit jours de repos complet général, dit Janet avant même que le général ne pose la question.

Hammond hocha la tête et rejoignit son bureau.

Planète Malata

Cuchulain était mort, les soldats de Morrigan fêtaient la victoire dans la grande salle de garde, le vin et la bière coulaient à flots. La tête lourde O'Neill s'éloigna un moment. Il écoutait le bruit de la fête, c'était un vrai tumulte les soldats ivres de joie criaient et chantaient à tue tête. Bientôt des femmes firent leur apparition, mais lui ne se sentait pas du tout concerné. Il repoussa les avances de l'une d'elle qui lui cria une injure. Il eut beaucoup de mal à s'en débarrasser. La fille partit vers la salle bruyante.

Morrigan s'était retirée dans ses appartements, et le bruit de la fête lui parvenait très étouffé. Elle était satisfaite, elle allait pouvoir se consacrer à d'autres projets. La venue d'O'Neill lui avait fait prendre conscience que la Terre serait une belle planète à conquérir. Il lui fallait maintenant affûter ses armes.

Elle avait été très fâchée de perdre Sam et Daniel. L'enfant avait alors essuyé sa colère.

Base de Cheyenne Mountain

-Docteur Jackson, vous dites que vous avez vu une corneille se transformer en une vieille femme ! Comment est-ce possible ?

-Général, je ne me l'explique pas, mais cela me fait penser à Morrigan.

-Oui, c'est vrai, dit Sam, Hildegarde m'a dit que sa grand-mère s'appelait Morrigan.

-Que pouvez-vous nous dire de Morrigan demanda Hammond.

Daniel se leva et montra sur l'écran des représentations de Morrigan qu'il avait trouvées.

-Morrigan est la déesse de la Guerre, et de la Mort. Elle règne sur les champs de batailles où elle aide les guerriers grâce à ses prédictions.  
Elle est dépeinte tantôt comme une jeune femme d'une très grande beauté, tantôt une vieille femme au regard perçant, apparaissant tour à tour comme une vieille femme très gentille ou d'une cruauté insoutenable.

Elle possède de multiples visages. Elle est capable d'inspirer la panique ou de posséder un guerrier au point de le faire entrer dans une frénésie meurtrière. Elle utilise la magie afin d'influencer l'issue des combats et peut aussi se transformer en animal : louve, corneille.

En fait nous ne l'avons vue que sous la forme d'une corneille, et d'une vieille femme, plutôt gentille puisqu'elle nous a sauvés.

-Elle vous sauvés dans quel but docteur Jackson, major ?

-Justement on est parti avant de le savoir. Je dois ajouter qu'elle a un ennemi mortel Cuchulain. Ils se battent depuis des décennies.

-C'est également un Goa'uld ? Demanda Hammond.

-On ne sait pas. Je n'ai pas trouvé grand-chose sur lui, sauf que c'est un puissant guerrier et qu'il dispute à Morrigan la suprématie sur la planète Malata.

On sait également que Morrigan a eu maille à partir avec Anubis, puisqu'elle faisait partie des grands maîtres présents à la conférence, à laquelle j'ai assisté. Malheureusement tous mes souvenirs ne sont pas encore complètement revenus et je ne me souviens pas beaucoup d'elle. Sauf que c'était une femme grande avec une abondante chevelure rousse.

Hammond restait pensif après ces explications. Daniel était revenu d'asseoir à sa place.

-Mon général dit Carter, nous supposons que le colonel O'Neill a été enlevé et qu'il se trouve sur la planète Malata, et…

-Je vous arrête tout de suite major, je ne veux pas risquer de vous envoyer vous jeter dans la gueule du loup. Il suffit que le colonel soit prisonnier. D'ailleurs vous n'en avez aucune certitude, il peut être sur n'importe quelle planète.

Un lourd silence retomba. Sam baissa la tête. Depuis qu'elle avait repris connaissance dans la cabane sur la lande elle pensait sans arrêt au colonel O'Neill. Il lui manquait. A cet instant, maintenant qu'elle avait une piste, elle aurait tout fait pour lui.

-Savez-vous où est Teal'c, mon général demanda Daniel pour alléger l'atmosphère.

-Je pense qu'il est sur Chulac, il voulait rejoindre les jaffas rebelles. Du moins c'est ce qu'il m'a dit, maintenant je pense qu'il a voulu mener sa propre enquête. Malheureusement je ne sais pas où il est maintenant.

-Général, insista Sam, serait-il possible d'envoyer une sonde sur Malata ?

Elle revenait à la charge de manière détournée.

Hammond céda devant le visage fatigué et inquiet de Sam.

-Entendu. Major, préparez la sonde on l'enverra dans une heure.

O'Neill, son second O'Donnell et toute l'armée attendaient Morrigan qui devait arriver par le shapaï. Elle passa la flaque bleue et s'arrêta un instant dominant ses guerriers. Elle avait revêtu ses plus beaux atours et elle s'avançait majestueuse devant une haie de soldats à genoux.

Elle ne possédait pas de jaffas. Morrigan était une Goa'uld d'un genre un peu particulier. Elle choisissait elle-même ses soldats. Et c'était une tâche dans laquelle elle excellait et trouvait beaucoup de plaisir. Elle avait conscience de l'importance de ses pouvoirs, et elle aimait ramasser dans toute la galaxie des hommes blessés ou mourant sur des champs de bataille, des victimes d'accidents, ou de maladie. Elle les choisissait selon des critères bien établis, ils devaient être forts et avoir une bonne réputation. Alors elle les emmenait à Hildegarde, dont le métier était devenu guérisseuse de blessés.

Etrange vie que celle de cette déesse. Son hôte était né il y avait environ trois mille cinq cents ans. La très belle jeune femme qu'elle était devenue avait reçu Morrigan à l'âge de vingt ans. C'était une déesse puissante et elle avait vécu selon la destinée toute tracée qui était la sienne conquérir des planètes, assurer sa suprématie, dominer les autres Goa'ulds.

Un jour elle avait succombé dans une bataille, et Morrigan avait été tuée. La jeune fille avait senti le serpent faiblir puis finalement mourir. Elle avait pu survivre grâce à sa science des plantes. Rassemblant ses dernières forces elle s'était traînée et avait eu la force de prendre la potion qu'elle portait toujours sur elle.

Ses pouvoirs de transformation étaient intacts, puis qu'ils n'appartenaient pas à Morrigan mais à son hôte. Elle avait trois formes possibles qu'elle utilisait selon son bon vouloir, une corneille, une louve et une vieille femme. Hildegarde ne la connaissait que sous la forme d'une vieille femme, ce ne fut pas difficile pour elle de faire croire à l'enfant qu'elle était sa grand-mère. Elle l'avait recueillie à la mort de ses parents et l'avait élevée dans la cabane. Elle pouvait utiliser la force de la pierre de guérison mais que dans une certaine limite, et cela ne marchait pas toujours. Elle avait du laisser de nombreux soldats sur les champs de bataille, pour ceux-là elle n'avait rien pu faire.

Elle avait été tellement imprégnée par Morrigan, qu'elle avait décidé de rester Morrigan. Personne ne devait savoir exactement ce qui s'était passé. Le serpent en mourant avait laissé suffisamment de naquada dans son sang pour lui donner l'illusion d'être encore un Goa'uld. Elle décida alors de vivre un peu à l'écart et de prendre ses soldats parmi des humains qui ne remarqueraient pas le changement intervenu. Le sarcophage qu'elle continuait à employer régulièrement l'avait transformée peu à peu en un être d'une cruauté qui n'avait rien à envier à un Goa'uld. Il lui avait préservé toute sa beauté dont elle usait pour séduire ses ennemis.

Elle gardait son sarcophage exclusivement pour ses besoins personnels. Pour guérir les soldats elle préférait la pierre de guérison. En la voyant agir, les hommes la prenaient toujours pour une Goa'uld.

Le jour où elle avait trouvé SG1 au fond d'une crevasse, avait été un grand jour pour elle. Un cadeau inattendu et merveilleux. Quand elle voyait O'Neill totalement guéri de ses blessures et si fort et si majestueux dans son armure avec à la main une lance redoutable, O'Neill qui avec sa troupe avait battu Cuchulain son ennemi de toujours, oui, elle savait que sa vie avait pris un tour tout à fait agréable.

Morrigan prit la route de son château. Au même instant le bruit caractéristique des chevrons se fit entendre. Chacun resta immobile attendant de savoir qui allait franchir l'anneau de pierres.

La porte s'ouvrit et une drôle de machine apparut.

Base de Cheyenne Mountain

Les premières images les laissèrent muets de stupeur.

Autour de la porte se déployait une armée d'un autre temps. Les hommes avaient revêtu une armure et la visière relevée du heaume laissait voir des visages de rudes guerriers. Ils étaient plusieurs centaines. Et au milieu d'eux une femme revêtue d'une longue robe blanche et d'une cape moirée, sa parure de cheveux roux flottant dans la brise. Tous regardaient l'étrange machine. Personne ne bougeait attendant un mot de la reine pour agir.

Celle-ci avança lentement vers la camera. Son visage ne reflétait rien d'autre qu'un immense étonnement.

Au moment où le général Hammond s'apprêtait à parler, Sam cria.

-Regardez ! Le colonel O'Neill.

Elle montra un soldat de grande taille. On voyait parfaitement son visage car il avait retiré son heaume.

-La femme qui est-ce demanda Hammond à Daniel

-Je pense que c'est Morrigan, elle correspond à la description que je connais.

-Fermez tout dit Hammond.

Quelques instants plus tard dans la salle de briefing, le général reprit la parole.

-Nous savons que le colonel O'Neill est vivant, mais il paraît être devenu un soldat de Morrigan. Votre avis docteur Jackson ?

-Je pense qu'il faut le récupérer à tout prix.

-C'est bien mon avis dit Hammond, il sait trop de choses sur notre planète et son système de défense.

Sam était outrée :

-Il ne trahirait jamais, il préfèrerait mourir ! Vous le savez mon général !

-Oui, major, s'il était soumis à la torture. Mais là ? Comment expliquez-vous qu'il fasse partie des soldats de Morrigan ? Apparemment il est leur chef, vous avez vu le geste de la main qu'il a fait quand des soldats ont commencé à s'agiter. Il les commandait. Qu'a-t-il subi pour en arriver là ?

Au fond d'elle-même Sam était du même avis que le général.

-Comment allons-nous faire mon général ?

-Il serait imprudent d'attaquer de front, ils sont beaucoup trop nombreux. Docteur Jackson, je vous charge de découvrir tout ce qu'i savoir sur Morrigan. Essayez de découvrir quelles sont les planètes qu'elle dirige.

Planète Malata

Teal'c était depuis plusieurs jours sur Malata. Il se cachait dans des grottes le jour et la nuit il parcourait les abords du château. Il avait aperçu O'Neill à la tête des troupes et avait tout de suite compris qu'il était sous l'emprise d'un Goa'uld. De loin il avait assisté à la bataille contre Cuchulain et avait vu la défaite de ce dernier. Cela avait été une défaite sanglante, avec O'Neill à la tête des troupes il ne pouvait rien faire contre un si fin stratège.

Il ne savait pas trop comment aborder O'Neill. Il est probable que celui-ci ne le reconnaisse pas et tire sur lui dès la première rencontre.

Il décida de rentrer sur Terre par un moyen détourné et d'aller chercher du secours au SGC.

Base de Cheyenne Mountain

-Ouverture non programmée de la porte

-Fermez l'iris dit Hammond.

-C'est le signe de reconnaissance de Cymeria dit le sergent.

-Ouvrez l'iris.

Daniel et Sam avaient rejoint le général Hammond au pied de la rampe d'embarquement.

Teal'c débarqua et dit qu'il avait vu O'Neill.

-Nous aussi nous l'avons vu dit Sam. Mais il ne nous a pas paru prudent d'organiser une expédition de secours maintenant.

-Heureux de vous revoir, major Carter, vous aussi Daniel Jackson dit Teal'c.

Sam lui fit un grand sourire et Daniel vint lui serrer la main.

-Comment comptez-vous procéder ? Continua Teal'c.

-Pour le moment nous réfléchissons à la meilleure approche, répondit Hammond. Mais avant, vous devez passer à l'infirmerie Teal'c, je vous retrouve dans une heure en salle de briefing.

Teal'c était en excellente santé et put rejoindre rapidement ses amis.

Daniel exposa le résultat de ses recherches. Morrigan possédait une dizaine de planètes environ, mais pour une raison inconnue, elle se tenait à l'écart des autres grands maîtres Goa'ulds.

-Sa résidence principale est Malata. C'est là aussi que se trouve son armée quand elle n'est pas sur les champs de batailles. Il arrive à Morrigan d'envoyer une armée entière si nécessaire sur une autre planète. Il y a une chose étonnante chez cette Goa'uld c'est qu'elle ne possède aucun jaffa, mais des guerriers humains.

-Ce ne serait pas une goa'uld ? Demanda Sam étonnée.

-Je pense que si répondit Daniel, mais il y a quelque chose d'inhabituel dans sa façon d'agir.

-Cela pourrait peut-être nous arranger que ses guerriers ne soient pas des jaffas. On pourrait peut être s'introduire dans son armée ? Proposa Daniel.

-Vous plaisantez j'espère, dit Hammond, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux. Et puis vous oubliez que Morrigan vous connaît sous la forme de la vieille dame, elle pourrait vous reconnaître.

-Mon général je pense que nous pouvons organiser une expédition sur Malata, je suis sûre que c'est la seule façon de s'approcher assez près du colonel.

-Et comment vous ferez une fois là-bas ? Demanda Hammond assez inquiet, vous comptez enlever le colonel ?

-Je pense que c'est faisable dit Daniel. Il nous reconnaîtra peut-être pas, mais si on l'endort c'est possible.

-Ce château est gardé comme une forteresse dit Teal'c. Nous aurons beaucoup de mal à en sortir.

Teal'c exposa son plan que le général Hammond approuva.

-Vous partirez demain, le temps de réunir tout le matériel.

Planète Malata

Trois formes revêtues de combinaisons étanches passèrent le shapaï dans la soirée. Le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux était étrange, une dizaine de soldats armés d'arcs et de flèches gisaient immobiles sur le sol parmi leurs armes éparpillées.

-Combien de temps avons-nous ? Demanda Daniel.

-Ils vont dormir pendant deux heures, mais pas plus, répondit Sam.

-Nous devrions prendre cette direction dit Teal'c, le château se trouve à environ un kilomètre.

Ils se mirent en route après avoir enlevé leurs combinaisons, et se dirigèrent d'un pas rapide vers le château.

Ils durent se cacher car aux abords du château, ils entendirent des cris. Des soldats hurlaient, d'autres chantaient, la boisson coulait à flots, le tumulte était impressionnant.

-Je vois mal Jack là-dedans ! Dit Daniel.

-N'oubliez pas qu'il n'est plus lui-même, Daniel Jackson, il est devenu un soldat de Morrigan, et apparemment un de leur chef, répondit Teal'c.

-Ça ne va pas être facile de le trouver au milieu de ces centaines d'hommes chuchota Carter. Cependant il faut s'en tenir à notre plan. Remettons nos combinaisons, il nous reste une heure quarante cinq pour le trouver et repartir vers la porte.

Les premiers hommes furent endormis rapidement avec les fumigènes et une grenade à choc Goa'uld mit à terre une quarantaine de soldats. Les autres furent endormis de la même façon. Dès que des hommes étaient à terre ils cherchaient O'Neill parmi les hommes tombés. Ils ne le trouvèrent pas à l'extérieur du château.

-Il va nous falloir entrer dit Sam. Daniel vous montez à l'étage, Teal'c vous faites les dépendances du château et la cour, je prends les pièces du rez de chaussée. Nous restons en contact radio. Il faut qu'on le trouve dans les dix-neuf minutes qui suivent.

Les hommes tombaient un à un sous les puissants narcotiques contenus dans les fumigènes. Quinze minutes plus tard Teal'c trouva O'Neill, dans la cour, il était tombé lui aussi. Il appela aussitôt Daniel et Sam qui rejoignirent aussitôt le point de ralliement à l'extérieur.

O'Neill commençait à s'agiter dans les bras de Teal'c, celui-ci le reposa au sol et aussitôt un coup de zat le réduisit à l'immobilité. Sam était inquiète, l'effet conjugué des fumigènes et du zat pouvait avoir des effets inconnus sur un organisme humain. Elle se pencha et posa deux doigts sur son cou,

-Son pouls est faible, il faut faire vite.

Mais arrivés à la porte les gardes étaient réveillés et comme l'un d'eux portait à sa bouche un olifant pour appeler à l'aide, un coup de zat le réduisit au silence et il replongea dans le sommeil.

Daniel fit les coordonnées de la Terre et le code de l'iris

Ils atteignirent la porte en zigzaguant pour éviter les volées de flèches que les autres soldats leur jetaient.

Leur arrivée fut un peu brutale et avant que Sam ait pu franchir le shapaï une flèche l'atteignit à la jambe lui transperçant le mollet de part en part.

-Fermez l'iris hurla Hammond.

Celui-ci se referma dans un lourd bruit de ferraille.

Les sirènes se coupèrent automatiquement tandis que Hammond appelait une équipe médicale.

Sam fut emmenée aussitôt à l'infirmerie.

O'Neill reprenait ses esprits et tituba légèrement.

-Colonel à l'infirmerie, dit Hammond en souriant, content de retrouver son second.

-Je vais bien, mon général dit O'Neill en s'écroulant aux pieds de son supérieur.

L'envoûtement de Morrigan avait été rompu par le passage de la porte.

A l'infirmerie, Janet avait opéré Sam, la blessure était sans danger

-Il vous faudra quand même trois semaines de repos Sam, dit Janet avec un petit sourire.

-Ça a l'air de vous faire plaisir Janet dit Sam d'une voix fatiguée.

-Non, mais cela vous obligera à vous reposer, vous êtes interdite de labo.

-Janet, au labo je peux rester assise !

Janet prit un air faussement sévère :

-Vous voulez que j'en parle au général Hammond ?

-Ok, j'ai compris dit Sam d'un air résigné. Janet, comment va le colonel ?

-Il va bien, rassurez-vous.

-Il est toujours sous l'emprise de Morrigan ?

-Il est encore sous sédatif, mais sa santé n'est pas en danger.

-Il a dit quelque chose ?

-Pas encore dit Janet.

-En fait je suis assez inquiète car nous avons du lui donner un coup de zat avant de passer la porte, en plus des fumigènes et de la grenade à choc goa'uld.

-Oui, ça fait beaucoup pour le même homme, répondit simplement Janet, ne voulant pas inquiéter son amie. Mais rassurez-vous tout va bien se passer.

Sam se rendormit, épuisée par cette conversation.

Dans le bureau du général Janet faisait son rapport à Hammond.

-Mon général, le major Carter va se remettre très vite de sa blessure, mais elle doit rester trois semaines au repos.

-Oh ! Elle ne va pas aimer ! Dit le général en souriant.

-Elle n'a pas le choix.

-Et le colonel ?

-Je suis un peu plus ennuyée, il ne reprend pas conscience. Il faut attendre qu'il se réveille.

-Faites pour le mieux docteur Frazier.

-A vos ordres mon général, dit Janet en quittant le bureau.

Le lendemain O'Neill émergea doucement. Il vit d'abord des ombres penchées sur lui, entendit des voix mais ne comprit pas le sens des mots.

Quelques heures après il était pleinement réveillé.

-Alors colonel vous avez décidé de revenir parmi nous ? Dit Hammond.

-Mon général, dit O'Neill en se frottant les yeux, je n'ai pas les idées très claires, que s'est-il passé ?

-Vous n'en avez pas le souvenir ?

-Non,

-Vous vous souvenez de quoi ?

-De la chute qu'on l'on a fait dans une crevasse après un tremblement de terre. Après plus rien. Mais comment va le major ?...

-Rassurez-vous le coupa Hammond, tout le monde va bien. Mais nous avons beaucoup de choses à vous apprendre, le prochain débriefing risque d'être très long. Quand pourra t-il se lever ? Demanda t-il à Janet.

-Aujourd'hui, s'il n'en fait pas trop, ça ira.

-Débriefing dans deux heures dit Hammond en quittant l'infirmerie.

-Finalement dit O'Neill à la fin du long débriefing, nous devons tous la vie à une Goa'uld ! Ça ne me plait pas trop cette idée !

-En effet mon colonel ! C'est Morrigan qui nous a soignés tous les trois, dit Carter.

-Sachant que ces deux planètes appartiennent à Morrigan, nous retirerons leurs coordonnées des ordinateurs, conclut Hammond.

-Vous ne vous souvenez plus de rien Jack ? Demanda Daniel, c'est dommage parce que vous faisiez un capitaine de Morrigan tout à fait plausible.

-Capitaine ? Dit O'Neill d'un ton outré.

-Oui apparemment c'est le plus haut grade dans l'armée de Malata, mon colonel, dit Carter avec un sourire malicieux

-Ah j'aime mieux ça dit O'Neill.

A la fin du briefing comme O'Neill repartait vers ses quartiers. Sam l'appela :

-Mon colonel ?

-Oui Carter !

-Je suis heureuse de vous revoir parmi nous mon colonel,

-Et moi je suis content d'être rentré, dit-il. Et merci !

-De rien mon colonel !

Un simple regard entre eux, ils se firent un grand sourire et tout redevint comme avant.

Sam le cœur plus léger se dirigea vers l'infirmerie.

FIN

27


End file.
